Martoks Ehre
Martok bekommt den Auftrag ein klingonisches Schiff, die IKS B'Moth, nahe der cardassianischen Grenze zu suchen. Zusammenfassung Nach seiner Rettung aus dem Gefängnis des Dominion versucht der klingonische General Martok seine Kriegerfähigkeit wieder zu verschärfen. Worf hilft dabei — die zwei Männer haben jetzt den größten Respekt voreinander. Der Klingonische Hohe Rat bietet dem General einen neuen Kampfauftrag an, und Martok ernennt Worf zu seinem Ersten Offizier an Bord des klingonischen Bird-of-Prey ''Rotarran''. Martok und Worf müssen den klingonischen Schlachtkreuzer ''B'Moth'' finden, der seit 3 Tagen verschwunden ist. Dax freut sich auf die Gelegenheit, noch mal an Bord eines klingonischen Raumschiffes zu sein, und kommt mit. Die Kampfmoral unter den klingonischen Kriegern ist aber sehr schwach: sie haben in der letzten Zeit oft in der Schlacht verloren. In der Beziehung zwischen Worf und Dax und der Mannschaft entwickelt sich eine offene Spannung, wogegen auch Blutwein nicht helfen kann. Die Klingonen verlieren ziemlich schnell ihr Vertrauen in den General, der auch ziemlich kleine Riskiken vermeidet, auch bei Kämpfen, die relativ einfach gewonnen werden könnten. Die Spannung tritt in der Messe wieder zu Tage. Der angetrunkene klingonische Lieutenant Leskit kritisiert Martok, und sagt, dass er Angst vor den Jem'Hadar-Kriegern habe. Kornan dreht durch und fällt ihn an; in der Prügelei danach wird Ortikan fast getötet, obwohl er nur zur Hilfe reinkommt. Dax schießt auf Kornan und beendet die Schlägerei. Kurz danach empfangt die Rotarran den SOS-Ruf der B'Moth. Laut der automatischen Sendung wurde die B'Moth von den Jem'Hadar angegriffen; sie haben viele Verletzte und brauchen dringend Hilfe. Die B'Moth ist jetzt schon sichtbar; der Kreuzer ist in das cardiassianische Territorium gedriftet. Da er eine Falle vermutet will Martok die B'Moth nicht retten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ficht Worf die Führung Martoks an. Ihm ist es klar dass die Mannschaft keine weitere Niederlage erleiden kann, und Worf will, dass Martok dies auch versteht. Im folgenden Kampf wird es Martok erneut klar, was ein echter Klingone machen muss. Worf weißt dies und räumt eine Niederlage ein. Martok hat die Treue der Mannschaft noch mal verdient. Die Rotarran zerstört ein Schiff der Jem'Hadar und rettet die B'Moth. Die Moral der Mannschaft hat sich jetzt total umgekehrt. Wieder bei DS9 trinken sie 15 Fässer Blutwein. Martok spricht Worf seinen herzlichen Dank aus, und bietet an ihm die Aufnahme in das Haus des Martok als sein Bruder an. Worf akzeptiert gern diesen neuen Anfang und neue Ehre. Hintergrundinformationen * Martok überreicht am Ende dieser Folge Worf das Zeichen des Hauses Martok und somit wird Worf in das Haus des Martok aufgenommen. * LeVar Burton hat in dieser Folge nicht nur Regie geführt, sondern auch einen Cameo-Auftritt. Dialogzitate ZITATE Links und Verweise Gaststars * David Graf als Leskit * Rick Worthy als Kornan * Sandra Nelson als Tavana * Aron Eisenberg als Nog * J.G. Hertzler als General Martok * Scott Leva als Ortakin Verweise DURCH KOMMATA GETRENNTE LISTE VON GEGENSTÄNDEN IN DER EPISODE (NOCH NICHT UNTER CHARAKTERE UND ZUSAMMENFASSUNG AUFGEFÜHRT) Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:Soldiers of the Empire (episode) es:Soldiers of the Empire nl:Soldiers of the Empire